


Baby's First Night

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Series: Blacklist One shots  (ON HOLD) [8]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family History, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, First Time, Happy Ending, Late at Night, Love, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red & Lizzie's baby's first night home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Night

Night was setting on the city of Washington….Peace and quite could be heard from everywhere…..Well except from a medium sized house…..Inside small cries could be heard echoing throughout the hallways…..Turning the page Red stopped and tilted his head….Smiling slightly Red set the book down before setting off quietly down the hall……Walking past the master bedroom he could still see Lizzie fast asleep, hugging his pillow close to her …..Smiling he entered a small room…..Making his way across the room Red smirked seeing his son wriggling and crying in his cot…Picking him up Red set him gently against his chest…..

 

Rocking his son slightly '' Shhh. You'll wake your mother up. We don't want that do we ''

 

Coming into the well decorated kitchen Red set about making a bottle as his son sucked his thumb...Making whines every so often….Having done the bottle Red went back up stairs and settled into a chair near the window….Cradling his son Red begun feeding him…..Chuckling at his impatience has he suckled on the bottle hungrily.

Red couldn't believe how lucky he was….Sure they both had feeling for each other…..But Lizzie had refused to follow through on her feeling for many months….Saying that the age gap was to big or that his life was to dangerous or that she was to busy with her work……But when she finally gave in and started a relationship it wasn't without it's drama and conflict……However setting that aside their relationship blossomed and now have a beautiful baby boy together.

He still remembers the day Lizzie had told him…He had come back from a long business trip to Russia….Coming in at 4am……He had showered before falling straight to sleep….Only to be woken up by Lizzie straddling his waist holding something in her hands, while biting her lip…..Only when red had encouraged her to tell him what was on her mind did Lizzie turn the picture for him to see….Red's heart skipped a beat as he saw the picture….Never in his life did he think of starting a family again….But he couldn't help the smile as he kissed her passionately.

The birth of their son was a complex one….One being a lot of insults from Lizzie at him to the long labour….But now he was finally here and spending his first night at home….Setting him back down in his cot Red got 3 steps before he started crying again….Walking back over Red titled his head slightly....Chuckling before picking him back up….Setting himself back in the chair Red pulled the blanket over them both before gently rocking him to sleep….Watching his face slowly relax…His eyes starting to fall as he listened to his father's heart beat….Red stroking his hand as his son grabbed his finger….Making Red smile proudly.

Lizzie was watching in the doorway at the two…..She loved how protective Red was already of their son…Tho if her pregnancy was anything to go by, then he was going to be extremely loved and spoiled by Red….Smiling Lizzie quietly walked over, pulled the blank open slightly before sitting on Red's lap…Smiling Red passed their son over before pulling Lizzie's legs over his other leg…Snuggling into his chest Lizzie groaned slightly at her sore muscles before feeling Red wrap his arms round them.

 

'' He didn't want to sleep then '' Lizzie chuckled resting her head on his shoulder.  
'' Just wanted some daddy time '' He whispered as their son laid fast asleep in Lizzie's arms…content.  
'' How come you didn't wake me ? You know I wanted to try breast feeding him '' 

Stroking their son's cheek Red sighed slightly before lifting her face up to look at him.

'' Because you need your rest Lizzie. You only delivered him 21 hours ago ''  
'' I guess '' She sighed before watching there son grab Red's finger again '' Think he like you ''  
'' I should hope so my dear '' He chuckled before pecking her cheek. 

They spent the next half an hour sitting there watching their son fast asleep…..Doing the odd smile as he dreamed or whined when he had a nightmare….But as they watched they both knew how lucky they were to have him and would cherish every moment….

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait and that this isn't anyone's request.
> 
> Promise I am doing them and will Post as soon as I can :D


End file.
